Valentine's Day
by jellybean96
Summary: Just a little trip Zander takes Stevie on down memory lane. Highlighting his favorite moments of the two of them.
1. First Day We Met

**Hey loves! So, this is a new little collection I'm doing. Valentine's Day ones! Cause it's February now! These are all going to be related and I really hope that you all like them. Hopefully I'll be able to upload one each day, the last being uploaded on Valentine's Day. So, hope you enjoy! **

Valentine's Day. That one day of every year when people go all out for everything. Boys buy expensive gifts for their girlfriends, who most of them, won't even last past high school. And girls expect their boyfriends to do something really romantic for them, when most of them just end up getting flowers and chocolate. The typical gift for Valentine's Day. Along with the giant teddy bear, and the jewelry. It's always a crazy day.

Which is why Stevie Baskara, bassist for Gravity 5, and Brewster High's resident tough chic, never understood the whole point of it. She's never had a boyfriend, so that might account for something. But she also found everything to be too mushy and stuff. Then again, she did have four older brothers who always told her that the mushy love stuff was gross.

Even with friends like Kevin and Nelson, growing up on Valentine's Day, all she would ever get was a card or two. She always told herself and others that she didn't care, just to not sound weak and girly. But deep down, she really did care. She wished she could be showered with gifts like Kacey Simon was, even in kindergarten at age 5. But she never was. So why would her junior year be any different.

*Stevie's POV*

I walk into Brewster High on the morning of February 14th, dragging my feet down the hallway towards my locker. As I walk through the school, I take notice of the change in scenery that must have happened overnight. Pink and red streamers hang from every part of the ceiling, cut-outs of Cupid are hanging from bits of the ceiling as well, pink and red hearts of different sizes are plastered on the walls and lockers; people had taken pink, red, and white window paint and made different designs on each of the many windows in the school, and lastly, a giant banner hangs through the courtyard of the school which reads, _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

I just ignore all of the insane and over-the-top decorations and continue to my locker. When I reach it, I go to open it, but then I notice a folded piece of paper attached to the door, my name neatly scribbled across it. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and pull the paper off of my locker, unfolding it to read.

_Hey Steves, _

_Happy Valentine's Day! Even though I know that you absolutely despise this holiday. Kevin and Nelson basically told me everything, but before you go and beat the pulp out of them for telling me, I begged them to tell me why you hate this holiday. So don't hurt them._

_Now, you are excused from your classes for the rest of the day. And don't worry, I okayed it with the principle first. And he assured me that you won't get in trouble for not being in any of your classes. And so, our adventure begins._

I smile and shake my head as I lean up against the lockers, reading the note quietly to myself.

_Today I'm going to take you on an amazing trip down memory lane. In other words, our first year at Brewster High as best friends. I assume that since you are reading this note, you are at your locker. Which is where we first met, and you shot down every single one of my attempts at being friendly. But, as everyone can now see on a day to day basis, my efforts were not put to waste and we are now the bestest of friends._

I smile and remember that day he showed up at my locker, effortlessly trying to flirt with me. But, like the tough and intimidating girl I am, I shot down every attempt, but he did not give up at all that day.

_Even though you shot me down every time, I still tried. Because I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. And I still do._

I roll my eyes at his cheesiness but I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as well.

_I can imagine you right now after reading that last line. You're probably rolling your eyes but blushing at the same time. See how well I know you. Goes to show how well the effort of me hitting on you paid off. And now that this wonderful letter is coming to a close, put your stuff in your locker and get ready for an incredible trip down memory lane. Some of these moments will be of the two of us, and others will be just of you. So to start off this little adventure, try going to the place where the idea for Gravity 4 was first formed. -Zander_

I shake my head smiling and fold the paper in half again, placing it in my back pocket and open my locker door. I put my stuff inside of it, making sure that I have my phone with me and then close the door, locking it again. I turn to face the hallways that contain no high school students whatsoever and casually make my way towards the place where Gravity 4, the original band, was formed. The band room.

**So? Did you guys like this first part? I hope you did! Let me know what you think in the review section, I would love to hear your thoughts. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow! **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Beginning of Gravity 4

**Here we go loves! I'm back! Here's the second chapter of this wonderful series! I hope you all enjoy it! Go read! **

As I walk into the band room, I turn on the light to see it decorated for Valentine's Day as well. Kacey must have gotten a hold of the decorations. As I stand in the doorway, my eyes scan the room, searching for something that could be resembled as a note of sorts. Though it's hard to find anything in this room that looks like Valentine's Day threw up on it.

Sighing, I make my way to the couch and flop down on it, propping my feet up on the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye I see something sticking in between two of the pillows to the right of me. I reach over and pull the paper out, unfolding it.

_Hey baby! So, I can only figure that right now you are sitting on the couch in the band room because you are currently reading this. How did I know that you would be sitting on this couch? Well, I guess I'm just that awesome. That and I know that you like to sit on this couch. We've had a great amount of memorable moments on this couch. Including the idea for Gravity 4. We were in here during free period which, coincidently, we both had together, and so you showed me this room. And we were sitting here in this exact spot. We began talking about music and I suggested that we start a band._

I smile at the memory of that day. Zander was very persistent about starting a band.

_I remember that I was being very persistent with you about starting a band. And then I remember seeing Kevin and Nelson walk in, and I convinced them to start a band too. They agreed instantly thinking that it would help to get them more ladies."_

I laugh at that because it is so true.

_Then, the three of us ganged up on you and got you to join as well. But I think that it was mainly me who did most of the convincing. To be honest, most of the reasons that I didn't say out loud are that I wanted to spend even more time with you outside of school and get to know you even better. But I didn't want to freak you out on my first day at school. So I didn't say them. But you agreed anyways._

_And thus, Gravity 4 was born. Because there were four of us, and we were all pretty grounded, unlike most of the kids in our school who are superficial and have their heads in the clouds. And now, we are the coolest band in school, despite what the Perfs think._

I smile again and snicker slightly.

_And now, since this memory is done and over with, let's go to our next stop. The place where you finally started to really accept Kacey as one of us. -Zander_

I fold the note up as I think about my next clue. Well, it can't be the band room because I'm already in here and he wouldn't put two clues in a row in the same spot. And the only other time that I can think of is the talent show. So I stand up from my spot on the couch and slip the note into my back pocket, walking towards the door. As I walk out, I turn the light off and shut the door. Then I make my way down the hallway towards the courtyard and towards my next note and memory.

**So? You all like it? I hope you did! I know it was kind of short, and I apologize. I hope that the next ones will be longer. So, review and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Accepting

**Hey loves! I'm back! Didn't think I'd forget did ya? Cause I didn't! I remembered, so I'm here! To post! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one! **

**Also, who watched the Superbowl tonight? Woah. That was such a close call game. Man, but the Ravens pulled through, and they won! Woo hoo! Sorry for any of you 49ers fans out there, they almost got it. Both teams had their moments. **

**And now, on with the chapter!**

I make my way down the hallways of the school, eyeing the crazy decorations once again. As I reach the main hallway I walk straight towards the courtyard when I stop suddenly. Then I walk backwards a few steps again and stop. Turning to the side, I see another note taped to the wall. In the exact spot where I agreed to let Kacey back into the band. Wow, this boy has some seriously good memory. I reach forward and pull the paper off of the wall and turn around to lean against the wall and then unfold the paper.

_Hey there,_

_The third stop on our awesome adventure, the moment when you agreed to let Kacey into the band and started to really accept her as one of us. That was one of the moments when I really admired you. You put aside all of the differences and conflicts you and Kacey have had over the previous years and you let her be in the group. And I really love that about you. And even still, you're continuing to forgive Kacey gradually for everything she's ever done to you. And I find that truly amazing._

I blush again, "This boy."

_You're probably blushing right now. Again. I think you've got a serious problem Steves. But anyways, you've just been to this place but the next memory takes place there as well. Go to the place where we discovered the 'cat' we thought was going to eat us –Zander_

I smile and shake my head, folding the paper in half again. I push myself off of the wall and shove the paper into my back pocket with the others. I then turn slightly and make my way down the hallway, back to the band room in search of my next clue.

**So? You like? I hope you did. Let me know in a review. Please and thank you.**

**Also, I have a new web show up on Youtube. It's called: Life With Gilly. There's only one episode up so far, but I hope to have more up soon. So check it out and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	4. The 'Cat' Thing

**Hi loves! Here's another one for you! I hope you like it! And, I know that these chapters aren't very long, but I promise you that the last chapter will be the longest. Hopefully. So, now, please go on and enjoy this lovely chapter :)**

* * *

As I make my way back to the band room, I just think to myself about this crazy adventure. This boy is seriously insane. Making me go back to the band room when I was already in there. Ugh. Oh well, he probably has a good reason for all of this. At least, I hope he does. Otherwise, there is going to be pain, and lots of it.

When I finally reach the band room, I open the door and flip the light switch on again, illuminating the room and all of the decorations. I think for a moment about what the clue said. Well, we found the 'cat' in here, and it was on the floor by the coffee table. So I walk towards the floor in between the couch and the coffee table and look around. Nothing. Then I remember that we jumped onto the couch out of pure terror. I turn around and look at the couch again. And right there, sitting on top of one of the couch cushions, is another note. I pick it up and sit down right where the note had been, unfolding it to read.

_Hey there,  
__Found my other note you have. Haha! Yoda for the win! Anyways, remember this moment? When we found that 'cat' in here. Oh man, that was a good day. You were absolutely terrified._

I scoff, "Was not," I say aloud as if he is really here.

_Don't try and deny it Stevie. Because you were really scared. You were so scared that you felt the need to cling to my rocking body for dear life. And you kept your hold on me until we got off of the couch to leave the room. To be honest, I didn't really want you to let go. I wanted to have your arms wrapped around me for as long as possible. It felt great. Now, I know that that probably sounded kind of cheesy and creepy at the same time, but it's the absolute truth. And I wanted to hold you close as well, and never let you go. But I had to. Otherwise we may have been eaten alive by a cat thing.  
__So now, I want you to go to the place where you thought you were going to lose your precious street cred. –Zander_

I smile at the note as I fold it back in half. Then I stand up from my spot on the couch and walk back towards the door of the band room. I exit the room once more, shutting off the light and closing the door. Then I head down towards the gymnasium, the place where I thought I lost my street cred.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Let me know what you thought in a review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Please and thank you!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


	5. Beautiful Angel

**Hi loves! Back again! I really hope you all like this chapter! I seriously **_**just**_** wrote this. So I hope you like it. And I know it's pretty short. But bear with me, the last one will definitely be the longest. I promise. So, go and enjoy! **

**Also, this one goes out to ZevieObsessed2012. She's super sweet and made this story, the story of the month on her website. Thanks girl! **

**Story time!**

* * *

I make my way down the hallways of school in the direction of the gym. Every single one of the hallways is decorated, like someone came in here super early to decorate. Crazy. I'm telling ya.

As I get closer to the gym, the lights are all off except for a single light illuminating a certain area of the gym floor. I slowly pull open the door and walk inside, heading straight for the spotlight.

When I reach it, I look down and see a slip of paper, so I bend down and pick it up, unfolding it to read.

_Hey baby!_

_Remember this day? The day that Kacey forced us into making that music video that pretty much revolved around her. That was a great moment. And why you may ask? Because of your outfit. I know that it was basically the same as Kacey's outfit except that hers was white and yours was black, but there is one other difference. You looked absolutely beautiful in your outfit. It took a lot of self control to contain myself from saying something that would probably make you hit me. And then when Kacey told you to move your hips more, man oh man, I just, I couldn't. It took ALL I had to keep myself from doing something stupid. You were just absolutely beautiful._

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as i read the note. Goodness, what is this boy doing to me? I haven't blushed this much in, well, ever really. _  
_

_So now that this moment is over, go ahead and go to the place where you basically told me I am an attractive person because of the task you assigned me. –Zander_

Slowly folding the letter and placing it into my back pocket, I take a little bit longer to think about this one. It isn't as obvious as he made the other ones. Me calling Zander attractive, because of a task I gave him. Then it his me. I quickly turn around on my heels and then rush out of the gym and down the hallways, towards the newsroom.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Let me know your thoughts in a review! Please and thank you!**

**See you tomorrow! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	6. Attractive People

**Hi loves! So, this is actually Wednesday's chapter, but I wasn't able to get to a computer that day, which is why I'm uploading this now. I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

* * *

As I approach the newsroom I slow down my running, so that I'm now walking and stop in front of it. I wait for a moment to catch my breath and then grab the door handle, turning it slowly until it opens. Walking into the room, I see that the lights are already on but there are no decorations. Looks like no one really uses this room much anymore.

Taking a quick peek around the room, my eyes land on the anchor desk, and a small white piece of paper sitting on top of it. I make my way towards the desk and pick up the piece of paper, holding it in my two hands. I open the paper and hold it up to read it.

_Hey there!  
__You're probably wondering right about now, 'what does Zander have to say this time?' Well I'm here to answer that question. In this here very room, you called me attractive. Not directly, but it was more implied. After you gave me the job as an anchor for the school's news show, Kacey came up to Grace and I. She said that the anchor is basically an attractive person who reads and speaks English. I couldn't help but think that you actually thought I was attractive. Cause I think that about you. You are a very attractive person Stevie Baskara._

Wait, he just called me attractive. What is this boy trying to do to me?

_This memory of mine may seem insignificant to you, but it isn't to me. I love all of these little moments when anything happens like this. I don't know why, I just do. And I really wanted to say something that day about what you implied. But I didn't. And it's okay. I bet that at the time you probably didn't think much of it. So, now that this note is just about over, why don't you go to the place where Kacey and I got our hands glued together. -Zander_

I fold the note in half and slip it into the second of my back pockets, the other one getting full, and then turn around to head back towards the door. Once I leave, I turn off the light and close the door, walking down the hallways, towards the courtyard.

* * *

**So? You like? I hope so. Today's chapter will hopefully be up momentarily. It's almost done. Thanks for being so patient with me. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	7. I'd Rather

**Hi loves! Told you I'd be back today! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I approach the courtyard, I realize that so far, I haven't seen a single person in school. This is absolutely ridiculous. Zander seriously better have a good reason for this.

When I enter the courtyard, I head straight for Gravity 5's lunch table. Because this is where Zander and Kacey got their hands glued together with super glue. I approach the lunch table and notice a slip of paper sitting on it. Reaching forward I pick it up, and unfold it to read it.

_Hey!  
__I bet you remember this! Cause you figured out the solvent to help Kacey and I get unglued. Now this moment here, this is one where I wish I could change one little aspect. Not that I got my hand glued together, not the amount of time it took until I was unglued, not the restaurant I was at; but the person I was glued to. That's right. I would much rather have been glued to you, thank to Kacey. Don't get me wrong, Kacey is great, but you are much better company for me. You get me. Completely. Which is why I would much rather it be you that I was glued to. You're an amazing girl, and if I had to, I would definitely be glued to you forever. Cause that's how much I care about you. A lot._

Wow. This boy is, just, I don't even know.

_So, for the next memory, go to the place where you went after you turned into a Perf. –Zander_

Thinking about the note, I fold it and slip it into my back pocket. Let's see, I really became a Perf in the band room when Kacey helped me. But after that, I spent a lot of time in the… Perf bathroom. Smiling, I turn around and head back down the hallway for the Perfs bathroom. A place I haven't been in for a long time now.

* * *

**So? You like? I hope you did. That would make me very happy. I need a little happiness right now, cause my throat is killing me and I don't know what is wrong. The nurse at my school said it could be strep, but it could also be just a cold. So I'm not quite sure at this moment. **

**Anyways, enough of that depressing stuff, let me know your thoughts in a review! Please and thank you!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	8. You're Not a Perf, but you are Perf-ect

**Hi loves! I'm home sick from school today, so I thought I might as well put up another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I make my way down the hallway towards the Perfs bathroom, I think about everything, all of the notes that Zander has left for me. This boy definitely has something big planned, otherwise he wouldn't go to all this trouble.

Once I reach the Perfs bathroom, instead of going inside, I see a piece of paper attached to the door. I smile and pull it down, then lean up against the doorframe to read it.

_Hiya! So this moment is a crazy moment. You became a Perf, I got rejected by a girl, Kevin actually got a date, Nelson went to the dance with Kacey, and I wore the same dress as Kacey and Molly to the dance. Not one of my finer moments. But, the highlight of that moment, was you. You dressed as a Perf. I never thought I'd live to see the day. I mean, on any normal day you look absolutely beautiful, but for some reason, you dressed as a Perf was really something amazing. You were gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. And for a moment, I, along with the others, thought you were a goner. _

Seriously? Did he actually think I would leave Gravity 5 for the Perfs. Does he not know me at all?

_And before you say anything, I do know you. But at the time, it just seemed like you enjoyed being a Perf, and I was so mesmerized by your beauty, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. But then you finally came back to us, and everything was alright again. And I realized that you would never leave Gravity 5 for the Perfs. For that to happen, we'd have to live in some crazy alternate universe dimension. But anyways, this moment is over now too. So, for the next memory, go to the place where you first thought that song was for you. –Zander_

Folding the note in half, I place it into my back pocket and pull away from the wall, thinking to myself. Well, the only song I thought Zander wrote for me is 'Lady', and I found out about it in the band room, on the couch. So, looks like I'm going back to the band room.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. So, please let me know your thoughts in a review below. Thanks! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	9. The Truth About Lady

**Hi loves! Back again today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I was gonna wait until a little bit later to put this up, but I'm going on a date tonight, so I have to upload this now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As I get closer to the band room for the third time today, I turn the doorknob and open the door, walking inside once more. I flip on the light switch, and walk towards the couch once more, knowing that this is where Zander sang 'Lady' to Kacey and I.

As I get to the couch, I find the slip of paper sitting on it, so I pick it up and sit down where it was and unfold it to read.

_Hey girl! _

_I bet you remember this. Because this is where you and Kacey thought that I wrote 'Lady' for you. And then I told you both that I wrote it for my dog. But the truth is, I actually wrote that song for you Stevie. I wrote tat to tell you how I felt about you, but then I got scared and chickened out. So luckily enough, my dogs' name is Lady, and I was able to cover it up._

What? He actually wrote that song for me? I can't believe it.

_And I bet you probably can't believe it right now. Cause I made it seem so much like I actually wrote the song for my dog. But if you really listen to the lyrics, then you will see that they basically describe you and I. I mean, sometimes you get pretty crazy whenever I'm hanging out with any of my fan girls. But seriously, you're the only one like you. You're one of a kind. Also, we're perfect together. We just…click. I know that it's kind of cheesy, but it's the truth. We work so well together. I love our walks in the park on the weekends when there's nothing else to do, or when we cuddle up on the couch after our late night movie parties. You, Stevie Baskara, you're my lady. The only lady in my life. Besides my dog Lady of course. :) _

I smile and blush slightly at his cheesiness as well as his sweetness. I really hope he has a good explanation for all of this.

_So, now that this wonderful memory is done with, why don't you head on over to the place where Andy asked you to go to the dance with him. –Zander_

Smiling, I stand from the couch and fold the note, slipping it into my back pocket. Then I walk towards the door, flip the switch off and walk out, closing the door behind me for what I hope to be the last time. Then I turn around slightly and walk down the hallways, making my way back to the courtyard.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review. I would love to hear what you think. It makes me happy to get your reviews.**

**And now, I have decided to treat you all to a sneak peek preview of one of the new stories that I am working on. This is just one of the two or three stories I'm working on. So, enjoy!**

* * *

All around me I hear noises. Mainly voices, one that I don't recognize, that are shouting things that I don't understand. But one voice stands out. It's a girl, I can tell by the way she talks. And she's yelling my name. I feel like I recognize the voice but I can't be sure.

I try to open my eyes, but they won't budge. I try to move a part of my body, any part, but nothing seems to happen. I don't know what's happening to me and I don't like not knowing. It scares me to not know what is happening to my own body.

Beeping. Loud beeping, most likely from machines, is all around me now. I don't know what kinds of machines, but I'm guessing that there are a lot of them because of all the different types of beeping I hear. I can just barely see some light through my eyelids because I can't get my eyes to open.

I can't do anything except for hear the things happening around me. I hear medical terms being thrown around, the beeping of machines, the clanking of metal as it hits together, the clicking and pushing of different switches and buttons.

Slowly, as time passes, I begin to hear less and less, until I can't hear anything at all.

* * *

**Did you like that? I know that it's short, but I bet that it makes you wanna read the actual story now. Well, I should have the first chapter up in a couple days or so. Just have to come up with a title. If you wanna help with the title, just PM me. But be warned, to help with the title, you may be given a huge chunk of story line, which may include spoilers. You have now been warned. **

**So, go review! Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	10. Wish I Would Have

**Hi loves! I'm back! I don't know what happened with the last chapter, I think that there was just something wrong with fanfiction for a little while. But that is all fixed now. I hope. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you haven't read the previous chapter. Make sure you do. Thanks. No go and read.**

* * *

As I finally reach the courtyard once more, I walk inside and head straight for Gravity 5's lunch table again, knowing that this is where Andy had technically asked me to the dance through a singing telegram.

Once I reach the table I see another slip of paper sitting on it, in the spot I had been sitting in when I was sung to. I sit down next to the note and pick it up, unfolding it to read.

_Wassup baby! I'm pretty sure that you remember this moment. Cause this is where Kevin, Nelson and I sang to you to ask you to the dance with Andy. And let's be honest, Andy isn't necessarily the smoothest guy in this school. We all know it's me._

I roll my eyes at his overconfidence.

_Don't roll your eyes at me. You know that it's the truth. But back on track. This memory, this is a good one. Now, you know that Andy asked us to sing to you for him because he wanted to go to the dance with you. Well, what you don't know, is that at first we said no. we didn't want to sing to you because we figured that you would you just say no. So we wanted to save him the embarrassment and just tried to get him to stop trying. But he wouldn't and insisted that we sing to you. So we did. And in all honesty, I wish that we didn't sing that for you. Cause I wanted to sing to you to ask you to the dance. But then I chickened out and didn't do it. 1) I thought you were going to say no because you think of us as just friends, and 2) I was just all around nervous._

Wow. Zander nervous? That's hard to believe. He never gets nervous asking out girls.

_You're probably thinking that it's hard to believe because I never get nervous asking out girls. But you're not just a girl. You're special. You mean more to me than any other girl out there. And I just thought that you should know that. So, enough with this cheesiness and corniness, time for another wonderful memory.  
__For this next one, go to the place where you dumped worms all over me and the guys. –Zander_

Smiling to myself, I stand up from the lunch table and slip the note into my back pocket. I step down and turn to leave the courtyard again. This time, heading to the back of the school, to the garden.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope that you did. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	11. You're Beautiful

**Hi loves! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one! Here you go!**

* * *

I finally make my way through the whole of the school to the back, and step through the double doors to the outside of the school. After stepping through, I head over to the garden, looking around for anything that looks like a note. Then suddenly, I spot it. A small white piece of paper, attached to a stick poking out of the ground of the garden. I walk over and pull it off, opening it to read.

_Hey Steves. Remember this one? You dumped worms on me and the guys here. But that's not the memory that I want to share with you. This one is when the guys and I were trying to talk you up to Mark. And Kevin and Nelson started to say some pretty embarrassing stuff about you. So you ran up to stop them. But what you might not have overheard is what I was saying about you. The main thing I said that I really remember is that I said that you were beautiful. At the time, I thought I was just saying it to help you out, but now that I really think about it, I truly believe that there was a subconscious reason behind it. You are so beautiful; it hurts me sometimes when you don't realize it. I think I die a little inside every time whenever you talk bad about yourself. It's not healthy at all._

Woah. What is up with Zander today?

_I'm completely serious Steves. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And I don't ever want you to let anyone tell you differently. Not even the Perfs._

_So, for the next memory, go to the transportation that took us on that camping trip. –Zander_

Smiling once again, I fold the note in half and slip it into my back pocket. I cross around the garden and head off to find the bus parking lot.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy it? I feel like these keep getting shorter and shorter. But don't worry, the last one will be the longest. i promise. So, now go and review, letting me know your thoughts on this one. Thank you! **

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out! **


	12. You Do Care

**I'm back loves! Here's the next one! I hope you enjoy this one! Have fun!**

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, I finally find the bus lot. I haven't been here since the camping trip because I don't ride the bus to school. I don't need to. I search all of the buses, looking for a note. I finally find the note, taped to the side of one of the buses. I walk forward and pull it off, leaning against the bus to read the note.

_Hey baby. So, this one, I'm pretty sure you figured it out, but it's about when we all went camping for our class trip. I would take you to the actual site, but I don't remember where it is. So we're not going. So the vehicle that took us there is the next best thing. With this moment, I pretty much remember what happened. And the things I didn't remember clearly, everyone helped me fill in. I ate poisonous berries. That is ridiculous. Can't believe I did that. But the one thing I really remember is that you never left my side. You wouldn't leave my side the whole time I was affected and while I was getting over it, and then even afterwards on the bus. You refused to leave my side. I remember. And I'll be honest, I loved that. It made me feel really good that you cared that much. Because you aren't usually like that with just anyone. Not even Kevin and Nelson, and you've known them since you were 5 and you've only known me since freshman year. That really says something about you._

Huh. I never really thought about that. I mean, at the time, I was seriously worried about him. I'd be worried about Kevin and Nelson too, but maybe, not quite to the extent as I was with Zander.

_I absolutely loved this day. Not for getting poisoned obviously, but because you cared. And you don't do that very often so it makes me feel pretty special. So now, why don't you scurry on over to the place where we all get stranded in overnight. –Zander_

Blushing and smiling again, I fold the note in half and slip it into my back pocket. I push off of the bus and then head towards the main part of town, to the mall.

* * *

**So? Did you like that one? I hope you did. Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts. Please and thank you!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	13. Christmas Eve Wishin

**Hi loves! Sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. I was going to, but then I didn't have as much time as I thought I did. So, I'm posting it for you at 5:30 in the morning. :) I really hope you enjoy this one. **

**Also, for those wondering, there will be one more chapter after this. It'll be the last chapter. And hopefully the longest. So, go read and enjoy!**

* * *

After about 10-15 minutes of walking, I finally arrive at the mall. I can't believe he is making me coming all the way out to the mall. It is unbelievable. As I approach the front of the mall, I wave to Sal, the security guy, and then walk through the doors. Ignoring everything going on around me, I head straight for the department store where we spent most of that night. As I get closer I can see something hanging down from the ceiling right above the steps we sat on.

I reach up with both of my hands, pulling the note down off of the string.

_Hello! Remember this? I bet you do. Christmas Eve. And we got trapped in the mall, with the Perfs. How weird was that. It was a very weird day. First of all, the Perfs were there, second of all, Kacey and Molly called a Christmas truce, and third of all, you were being super peppy and happy. That, in and of itself, was strange. I never thought I would see that._

So I love the Christmas season, sue me.

_Anyways, so, you know how when we were all sitting on the steps right? And you had your hand on mine, and your head on my shoulder, and, I really liked it. I didn't know why at the moment. But now I do know. And then, I told Nelson and Grace about that Christmas myth so that they would get a kiss from the other on their cheek. Well, I really wanted to kiss you on the cheek. And I wanted the same from you too. I don't know why at the time why I wanted that, I just did but now, I know why, because I like you. I really like you. I think I have for a while now, but I guess I didn't realize it until a little while ago._

Whoa.

_You probably think I'm pretty crazy right about now. But I can't help it, you're such an amazing person and I can't deny these feelings I have for you. They're too strong to deny. Which is why I'm telling you about my feelings right now. You don't know how much self control it took me not to lean over and kiss you. Imagine Kevin and Nelson resisting the urge to play Furious Pigeons, that's about how much resistance it took me not to lean over and plant one right on you. _

Well, this is very awkward.

_Sorry if this is coming across as really awkward for you. I just thought that I should probably tell you before I explode or something. So now, this was the last memory I wanted to share with you. But for your last destination, why don't you go back on over to the place where we first met. –Zander_

Hold on, if the trip is over, why does he want me to go back to my locker. This just keeps getting weirder. Oh well. I sigh and stand up from the steps and shove the final note into my back pocket. I then walk forward, towards the entrance of the mall, and back towards my high school.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy that one? I hope you did. Just click that button at the bottom and drop me a review. I'd love to know your thoughts. They make me happy. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	14. Will You Be Mine?

**Hi loves! Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. I was meaning to, but I didn't have the time and this wasn't done yet. But I'm posting it now, and like I promised, it is longer than the others. So I really hope that you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this! Go have fun!**

* * *

After another 15 minute walk, I finally arrive back at Brewster High. I walk up to the front doors, ready to open them and hopefully find Zander; I have plenty of questions for him right about now. However, as I get closer to the doors, I see that yellow construction tape going across them, and a sign is taped to the doors, _Please use band room entrance to school._

I roll my eyes and reluctantly walk around to the side of the building instead of trying to open those doors. I make my way to the side door of the band room, and open it, walking inside and down the concrete steps. When I reach the bottom, I walk to the door that leads to the rest of the school, and open it, walking out.

I notice how the hallways are dark now. The decorations are still up, but the lights have been turned out. Furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion, I keep walking in the direction of my locker. When I reach my locker, I look at the door of it, to see a bunch of photos arranged in an arrow pointing down and slightly angled to my left. I follow the arrow with my eyes to look down and see more photos taped to the ground. I decide that it must be meant for me to follow, so I begin walking forward slowly taking the time to look at each photo. Each of the photos highlights a moment of my life from my birth and then going up from there. Some of them are just me, some are me and my brothers, some of me and Gravity 5, and a lot of them are of me and Zander. This boy.

As I finally reach the last photo, I stop and look down at the blown up photo on the floor in front of me. It is a photo that was taken most recently, of Zander and I. The two of us are sitting on the couch in Kacey's basement, Zander's arms are around my waist, pulling me close to him. I'm scrunching up my nose and my eyes are closed, Zander is giving me an over exaggerated kiss on the cheek. Zander is wearing his ocean blue swim trunks I got him for his birthday as a joke, and I'm wearing my dark purple bikini that he bought me as a joke. We have a lot of jokes with each other that no one understands. I'm pretty sure that Kacey took this photo, and it was right after we had one of our spontaneous pool parties a couple weeks ago in Kacey's enormous pool.

I smile at the memory of this photo, and then look up to see the doors to the courtyard closed. I walk up to the doors and grasp the handles, trying to open them. But no such luck. In defeat, I let go of the handles and sigh heavily, then lift my fist up to pound on the door.

A moment after I knock on the door, they both open to reveal what looks to be most of the student body crowded together in a big clump. And at the front center of the clump, is Grace, smiling extra big and bright today.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

She simply continues to smile and then beckons for me to follow her. She turns around and begins walking through the crowd as they part down the middle like the Red Sea. I follow her through the crowd of students until we reach the front of the group. In front of us, is the stage. Kevin's drums are up there and he is sitting behind them, smiling at me; Nelson's keyboard is up there too, he is standing behind it smiling at me as well. In front of them, is a stool with an acoustic guitar in its stand next to it, and a microphone in front of it.

Suddenly the crowd starts cheering, so I follow their gaze to the side of the courtyard. Zander appears, waving and smiling at everyone. Once our eyes lock, he gets noticeably nervous. His confident smile becomes a nervous smile, and he stops waving at everyone. Do I make him nervous? Huh. Never would have thought.

Zander walks over to the stage and up the steps to stand in the middle of the stage between the mic and the stool.

"Hey Steves!" he says looking directly at me.

"Hey," I manage to whisper but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Did you enjoy your trip down memory lane?"

"It was different. But really sweet."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Yeah. But what was with all of the confessions in the notes. It was really sweet, but it left me kind of confused."

He smiles really big, "That's what this is for," he picks up the guitar off of its stand and straps it around his back, sitting down on the stool. He adjusts the microphone to where he can talk into it from sitting down. "Stevie. I really like you. And I know that you hate Valentine's Day, but I was hoping to change that. This song is for you. I hope you like it." He situates himself and then looks back at Kevin and nods. Then he looks back at me, smiles, and begins to strum. After a moment, Kevin begins on the drums and Zander starts singing.

**Baby I,  
**

**I wanna know,  
**

**What you think,  
**

**When you're alone,  
**

**Is it me? Yeah,  
**

**Are you thinking of me? Yeah,  
**

**Oh,  
**

**We've been friends,  
**

**Now for a while,  
**

**Wanna know, that when you smile,  
**

**Is it me? Yeah,  
**

**Are you thinking of me? Yeah,**

**Oh, oh**

**Girl, what would you do,**

**Would you wanna stay?  
**

**If I were to say…**

**I wanna be last, yea,  
**

**Baby let me be your,  
**

**Let me be your last first kiss,  
**

**I wanna be first, yeah  
**

**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
**

**And if you,  
**

**Only knew,  
**

**I wanna be last yeah,  
**

**Baby let me your last,  
**

**Your last first kiss**

**Baby tell me,**

**Would it change,**

**I'm afraid,**

**You'll run away,**

**If I tell you,**

**What I've wanted to tell you,**

**Yeah…**

**Maybe I,**

**Just gotta wait,**

**Maybe this,**

**Is a mistake,**

**I'm a fool yeah,**

**Baby I'm just a fool yeah,**

**Oh, oh**

**Girl what would you do,**

**Would you wanna stay?**

**If I were to say…**

**I wanna be last, yeah,**

**Baby let me be your,**

**Let me be your last first kiss,**

**I wanna be first, yeah**

**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,**

**And if you,**

**Only knew,**

**I wanna be last yeah,**

**Baby let me be your last, **

**Your last first kiss**

**(Your last first kiss)**

**Your last first kiss,**

**(Your last first kiss)**

**Girl what would you do?**

**Would you wanna stay?**

**If I were to say,**

**Your last first kiss!**

**I wanna be last, yeah**

**Baby let me be your,**

**Let me be your last first kiss,**

**I wanna be first, yeah**

**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,**

**And if you,**

**Only knew, **

**I wanna be the last yeah, **

**Baby let me be your last,**

**Your last first kiss**

**I wanna be last,**

**Yeah, **

**Baby let me be your last,**

**Your last first kiss**

**Ooh**

**I wanna be last,**

**Yeah, baby let me be your last,**

**Your last first kiss**

After Zander strums the last chord, he pulls the guitar off of his body and lays it on the ground next to him, and then he stands up from his stool. He grabs the microphone out of the stand and then steps down off of the stage to stand in front of me.

"So, did you like the song?" I just nod my head, not able to get any words out. "And…?"

Instead of replying, I just give him a mischievous smile and then lunge towards him. I latch my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his neck; his arms wrap around my waist and he buries his face in my hair. After a moment, I pull back and look at him, a large smile on my face.

"I take it you really liked it." He says laughing.

"I loved it," I say back.

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too," I say smiling.

Zander smiles and holds me at arm's length and takes a deep breath. Then he looks me directly in the eyes, "Stevie Baskara, will you be my Valentine and girlfriend?"

I smile big and bite my lip, "Yes. To both."

Zander smiles bigger and then goes to pull me into a hug as well. Before he can hug me though, I push his arms out of the way, grab the back of his neck in my hand and pull his lips to mine, capturing them in a kiss. His arms find their way to my hips and he pulls me close, deepening the kiss; my other hand goes up to his neck, wrapping around it.

When air finally becomes a necessity, we break apart, our foreheads touching.

"Wow," I say, panting heavily.

"Yeah," he says, panting heavily as well. "So, what do you say we go back to my house and celebrate Valentine's Day together? I have some presents for you."

"Zander Robbins, I became your girlfriend no more than five minutes ago and already you're trying to seduce me."

"Oh you know it baby," he says back with a smirk on his face.

"Well, alright then. But no funny business, alright?"

Zander fake sighs, "Fine. No funny business. For now." He says the last part in a husky voice near my ear.

I shiver at his closeness and pull back to look at him, "Don't get ahead of yourself Z. In due time, in due time." I whisper slowly to him.

"Stevie Baskara, the things you do to me."

"Don't I know it. Now let's go. I want my presents." I grab him by the hand and drag him out of the school, towards his truck. Now that I've got him as mine, maybe I can learn to love Valentine's Day.

* * *

**So? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who helped me and supported me with this story. Your love was much appreciated. I have enjoyed our time together. And don't worry, I have a few more stories coming up. So be prepared. Can't wait for you all to enjoy. **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
